Elena's hidden secrets!
by CoralPotion
Summary: Elena's been pretty uptight lately and is snapping at everyone, but what happens when Damon reads her diary and finds out it's a sexual tension that's wrong with her, and finds a page full of sexual fantasies about him... What happens when Damon tries to complete them! LEMONS XD!
1. Chapter 1- What's bugging Elena?

Hi everyone, I've been thinking, how would I attract people by my fanfics? I used reverse phycology and said 'well what do _you_ search for in a fanfic?' and I got my answer!

Thus I'm writing another lemon fanfic, cause you loved the captain hook one - believe me so did I(!) XD, so yeah I've got some great ideas for stuff and hopefully I can make it a good series of lemons. Alrighty roo then- this zesty lemon is from... the vampire diaries!

Dude, I JUST finished series 1- aww it was amazeballs! What the hell though Katherine? Seriously why can't you just calm the hell down... jeez... let some relationships form without you screwing everyone over... jeez woman...

Summary: Set at the end of series one but not quite at two yet, Elena accidently leaves her diary exposed under her pillow, and noisy Damon reads it... but what happens when he finds out it is FILLED with Elena's darkest, deepest sexual fantasies? That feature HIM! Stefan and Elena's relationship went downhill from the blood incident and so he moved away, but Damon found he couldn't leave Elena alone... What happens when Damon tries to peruse Elena's fantasies? Find out...

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Well it's me, again, I mean who else would it be right?_

 _Last night I had... another, of those dreams. They're driving me crazy, Bonnie can sense- her being a witch and all- that there's something 'off' about me lately, then she said I could talk to her about it. Bonnie is my best friend as is Caroline, but I could NEVER talk to them about this! Bonnie HATES DAMON for being an asshole to everyone and hurting people and Caroline... she just wouldn't get it- I mean she 'went out' with Damon, even though he hurt her... WHY AM I ATTRACTED TO HIM THEN?!_

 _URGHHHHHHH! Gee Elena lets think(!) You say you don't like him, for 10 points answer this question correctly._

 _You find Damon Salvatore 'bewitching' because:_

 _A) He's the bad-boy type so the danger things a turn on, his arrogance can come off quiet sexy, he is naturally a seductive guy, he eye-fucks you everytime, and he is a badass who seems quite... dominant which suits you as you are a feisty sub(!)_

 _B) Option above_

 _C) Option above- option above_

 _Ding ding we have a winner, give the girl a prize!_

* * *

 **Elena growled and shoved her diary under her pillow in annoyance. Arguing with her own subconscious- seriously? Has her life gotten THAT shit she has to argue with herself?**

 **Maybe she text Stefan?**

 **"How 'bout no Elena, what could I even say- Hi Stefan, yeah are you clean off the HB (Human Blood) yet? Okay and while I'm here er I find your brother so hot I want to jump him everytime I see him? No hard feelings though right? After all I'm not Katherine right? But I'm fucking with both your heads so I actually am!" Elena yelled out the last sentence allowed and stormed out her room.**

 **Jenna was in the kitchen on her tablet watching a on demand cooking show. Elena scoffed, typical Jenna said it was to help her make 'less gross' food but it really was to ogle at the head chef's ass.**

 **"Elena" Jenna didn't even take her eyes of the screen. Elena sighed and rolled her eyes when she wasn't looking.**

 **"Yes Jenna how can I help you?"**

 **Jenna was a bit taken back, her niece was quite... moody... a moody Elena meant demon from hell Elena...**

 **"Er whatcha doing?"**

 **Elena tucked a hair behind her ear and mumbled something. Jenna asked her what she said and Elena repeated.**

 **"I'm going for a walk, you know, I've not seen mom and dad in a while and I thought, you know I should go see them" She knew this would get Jenna off her back**

 **She just nodded and told her to be safe and pressed play again, laying her fist against her face like a schoolgirl in love.**

 **She felt bad for lying to Jenna, she hadn't seen them in a while...**

 **"Fine, I'll go see them, so then I don't feel bad, I've had a walk and it is one thing ticked off" and with that mental note Elena set off to the graveyard.**

* * *

 **The graveyard was quiet as always, the headstones slightly wet with the condensated air. Weeds were growing around every bush and plot of land, clearly the keeper of the grounds was doing a fantastic job(!)**

 **Approaching her parents grave, Elena stopped and knelt down:** **"Hey mom, dad, things are quite complicated right now, Jeremy can't forgive me for getting Damon to compel him to forget about Vicki; but you have to believe me when I say it was to stop being in so much pain. I was killing me to see him in such pain, I thought that with Damon's 'abilities' he would be able to... move on as best he could. But he found out- and now he wants me to just rot in hell." she sighed and moved her hair out her face. In the corner of her eye she could see a crow perched on a pole staring at her.**

 **"It is only a quick visit, I'm really sorry, but you wanted me and Jer to live normal after you both passed so I'm doing as you wanted... No I'm not" Elena scooted down and placed her butt on the wet ground not even caring.**

 **"I'm a selfish bitch- yeah I know 'Elena Gilbert! You can't swear in a graveyard!' but still though I am, I am such a selfish, selfish cow and I don't even know why anyone can stand to be around me. Jeremy hates me, Caroline barely even hangs with me anymore, Bonnie lied to me and she's noticing I'm acting different, I'm giving Jenna a hard time- that's not even her fault, I don't even see Matt or Tyler, Stefan's away and Damon... Damon I can't say anything" This was partly true as she felt it wasn't the best thing to admit to your dead parents about sexual frustration(!) and because she knew that damn crow was listening.**

 **"I need to go but I love you both and I will see you later, soon, bye" Elena quickly ran to where the crow was. The crow squawked as if to mock her and flew away.**

 **"Oh no you don't! Get your ass back here you asshat!" Elena growled with such venom- the crow was to scared to not obey her and came back.**

 **"Damon you stalking son of a bitch, will you leave me the fuck alone?! God your such a tool! Go back to Damon bird and you show him that I'm going to torch his balls and make him eat them, then I'll set fire to him and bury him and piss on the ashes!" Elena screamed at the bird making it fly faster than it ever had flown before.**

* * *

 **Back at the boarding house, a gentle knock on the glass cause Damon to put down his bourbon and open the window to let his crow inside.**

 **"Well? Whatcha got for me?" Damon smirked and looked deep into the crows beady eyes. He saw Elena talking to her parents gravestone and felt a pang of sympathy for her which was then taken over by laughter when he saw Elena threating to burn his balls and piss on his ashes.**

 **"Wouldn't be the first death threat I've heard Gilbert, won't be the last" He scoffed and sent the crow away.**

 **While taking a drink of his bourbon he paused to think. What HAD Elena in such a bitch fitty mood?**

 **"Girl hormone shit" He smirked and downed his drink clear and put the glass on the table. Hmmm... perhaps he would do some spying on Miss Elena... see if it is girly grizzly hormones...**

 **Damon hopped over to the Gilbert house and knocked on the door. He could just walk in but where was the fun in that?**

 **"Elena your home early... your not Elena!" Jenna said slowly, quiet embarrassed she mistook an identity of her own niece.**

 **Damon gave his sarcastic/charming smile and coolly replied: "Well I wasn't the last time I checked, damn that plastic surgeon strikes again eh Jenna?" He smirked trapping her in his charms.**

 **Jenna rolled her eyes. "So that's where Elena gets it" He scoffed to himself.**

 **"She isn't here Damon, she's out for a walk"**

 **"As tragic as that is Jenna, I was here to see Jeremy"**

 **"Why?" Jenna said curiously and protectively arching an eyebrow**

 **"Oh for gods..." he muttered quietly**

 **"I wanted to check on him, I know he's been feeling rough since Anna's passing and I wanted to talk to him, man to man to let him know I'm there for him"**

 **Jenna took her hand on the door blocking it, and swung the door open.**

 **"alright... he's in his room, go on up"**

 **So Damon flashed her a dazzling smile and went up to Jeremy's room and knocked, when Jeremy answered (Hasn't commited suicide yet!) he looked like utter shit.**

 **"How you feeling buddy, oh sorry bad timing" Damon sucked air between his teeth.**

 **"She was there, with me when she died you know, I wouldn't move much but... I wanted to save her" Damon said surprisingly softly to Jeremy from across the room**

 **"Why?" Jeremy looked up with bloodshot eyes.**

 **"Because she meant a lot to you and... she wasn't all bad like most of the psycho vampires out there- like me for instance" He flicked his thumbs to himself- which made him look like the Fonze saying "Ayyyy"**

 **Jeremy let out a pained snort.**

 **"I appreciate that Damon, but if you don't mind I want to be by myself right now. But thanks man- for telling me that, it means... something"**

 **"Anytime" Damon said walking out the teenagers room and shutting the door. He quickly zoomed into Elena's room hoping to find a clue as to why she was so uptight.**

 **He checked the bins- no tampons so she wasn't on her period -(ewww Damon why?), he knew she wasn't on any medication that made her cranky, she was having a decent sleep because he would check (Seriously Damon!?) and stopped until he saw the outline of an edge of a book under her pillow.**

 **"Elena's diary" he read with a big shit eating grin on his face.**

 **Scanning through the useless stuff Damon finally came to something interesting...**

 _I can't find release anywhere! It's ridiculous! I'm a seventeen year old girl and I have never had an orgasm! It's not like I've not tried or anything... it just... I can't find release, it doesn't help if I think of him because all I want more than my next breath is for Damon to fuck me!_

 **Damon's eyes nearly did a cartoon jump out of his head when he read the last four words 'Damon to fuck me...'**

 _I know Jeremy's read my diary once before but because he hates me I have no issue that he will read my fantasy page... And yes dear diary you've guessed it Damon is in everyone one. I feel bad about Stefan but, it seemed like he wanted to be close friends and he didn't have the amount of control Damon has... that you will have to read later ;)_

 **Damon flipped the pages of the book so fast he thought they would catch on fire, until finally at the back of the diary was Elena's fantasy page...**

* * *

 _1\. A BDSM fantasy - most of my fantasies are of this nature. Damon ties me up so I'm helpless... and he asserts him authority over me until he leaves me in a puddle of mess..._

 _2\. Punishment- I'm not the biggest on pain, but I'm sure I could survive if Damon spanked me ;) - I had this dream once he was a headmaster and he canned by backside and fucked me hard on his desk..._

 _3\. Blackout- it would have to be when Jenna and Jer where away on a trip or something or at the boarding house- and there was a powercut, and Damon sneeks up and ravishes me in the dark where all my senses are heightened..._

 _4\. Blood- Stefan's vamp friend that I had a drink with said, her boyfriend said he could orgasm by her feeding on him, I trust Damon weirdly and I think he has enough self control to not kill me at least, plus... it does sound rather... inviting..._

 _5\. A doctor fantasy- I go for a gyno exam and Damon turns up and... lets say- you would get fired if you were to do that with a patient! ;)_

 _6\. Teacher fantasy- much like the headmaster one..._

 _7\. Surprise fantasy- not quite a 'rape fantasy' but where he catches me of guard like on the street or somewhere unexpected like that._

 _8\. Public fantasy- where he fingers me discreetly in public_

 _fantasy- where we fuck in the shower and other water environments_

 _10\. Angry fantasy- where I piss him off so much he fucks me to teach me a lesson, so he's quite rough ;)_

 _11\. And any other fantasy my perverted brain thinks of!_

* * *

 **If Damon had a drink he was sure it would be spluttered right now...**

 **So... Little Miss Elena Gilbert wanted to play with the big bad vampire did she?**

 **"Oh sweetheart, your in for some rough nights" Damon purred and shut the diary...**

* * *

Well what do we think... good so far? Wanting to read more, I certainly do! Damn... Elena you lucky bitch! XD

So leave a review if you would like to, and if you do tell me which fantasy I should do first or if I should just do them in order or crap like that. Also any suggestions would be great! Have a goodnight my dears!

xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2- Time to face the music

Hi there everyone! Thanks to everyone who followed, reviewed and favoured- really means a lot! :)

Can't remember if I wrote this in the first one- I might have done... Jeremy hasn't committed suicide- he's just really sad and depressed :(

So by the comments it seems you guys like it so far and are eagerly waiting this update ;) So I'll not deprive you any longer, but I'll clear this up, I feel bad about Stefan but in this fanfic he wants only Elena to be happy and to be friends- I felt so guilty at Elena for being all swoony with Damon. Stefan can have... Bonnie- no wait I like Bonnie...He can have Caroline- she is a bit annoying. Sorry Caroline!

Caroline: Hey!

* * *

Previously: Elena's been really tense and uptight so Damon so graciously takes it upon himself to see what's going on. And ends up reading her diary, and learns the reason she is so grumpy is built up sexual tension... with him AND has written some... interesting... fantasies... Lets READ!

* * *

Damon smiled to himself. Elena was already tempted by the dark side (HAHAHA STAR WARS!) of the Salvatore's was she? Well she was in for a shock, he was more... passionate then Stefan in bed... he would know, Katherine told him- but then she is a lying bitch so who knows. (Sorry Katherine- I feel bad but you kinda are one)

He placed her diary on top of her pillow, he knew Elena would freak out and start to panic thinking he had read it, but her 'inner calm' would tell her she was wrong when she was right. With a big Cheshire cat grin (ughhh creepy!) he slinked downstairs and yelled bye to Jenna who just flapped her hand at him in a 'shooing' motion and grumbled "Yeah Merry Christmas and whatever." (I swear I'd be the one to say that! XD)

When he got outside, Damon took off back to the Salvatore boarding-house and went to get a pack of O Negative from the fridge- you know what they say, a growing boy and all(!)

Elena returned from her trip and hanged her coat up in the closet and trudged upstairs with a "Hi" to Jenna who just made a 'mm mm' (the yes sound basically) and walked into her room.

Immediately she put her phone down on her dresser and turned to sit on her bed, lying herself down she felt something hard hit against her head.

"That's weird, the pillow should cover the diary's-" stopping mid-sentence and looking behind her, Elena saw the diary was not where she left it.

It was under her pillow, NOT on top of it... It couldn't have moved by itself... unless... someone was reading it...

In a panic, Elena jumped off the bed and picked up the diary and examined it like she was on CSI trying to find traces of DNA on the book. Why would someone read her diary, no, more importantly- who would read it?

It wouldn't be Jenna, she was glued to that dumb show and she had to admit, Jenna was usually really good at the whole privacy thing. So Jer? No he hated her, but he could have... It definitely wasn't Stefan- he was away, it wasn't Caroline or Bonnie either otherwise Jenna would have said they came around... So who could have... Damon.

Damon... fucking... Salvatore...

"OHHH FUCK NOOOO!..." Elena gasped into her hand.

No, there's no way... Jenna would have said something, unless he compelled her? No, Damon was smart- there was no point in compelling Jenna, besides she has more chance being compelled by that stupid show then Damon.

"Calm down Elena, you have no proof it was him" Her inner calm tried to ease her worrying but the little devil on her shoulder hissed in her ear: "Don't be such a damn fool Elena Gilbert! Of course he read it you doughnut! He read your fantasies!" Elena hadn't even thought of that!

She was so screwed... The devil chuckled and whispered in her ear of how that was the whole problem in the first place.

Steadying her breathing, Elena put the book under her pillow and rummaged in her pocket to find her mobile phone. But then it hit her- who could she call? Bonnie still hated Damon, Caroline would see it as 'breaking the whole girl code thing' plus she couldn't just phone them and say "Hey guys, I know things have been tense for ages but I thought we could bond over the fact I AM DREAM FUCKING DAMON SALVATORE!"- no, she could not.

Suddenly Elena's phone started to ring and vibrate in her hand causing the teen to jump in fright and fall off the bed. Rubbing the back of her head and groaning, she answered the phone, not even bothering to see who it was. Well it wasn't going to be Damon now was it?

(Bonnie is in bold, Elena's in italics, also the * sign describes what they're doing) (case ya didn't know :) )

* * *

 _Hello?_

 **Elena I know you were about to phone me but then had second thoughts, whatever it is tell me!**

 _How... How did you-_

 **I saw it in a vision- anyway that's not important how, it's what. What's wrong Elena? You've been so... distracted lately and sorry, but moody as hell!**

 _Gee thanks Bon(!)_

 **You know what I mean Gilbert- don't you weasel out of it. What is wrong? You can tell me anything**

 _I feel bad that I didn't call Caroline..._

 **I sensed it was something you were worried that Caroline would say, so I'm guessing it's vampires? It's not Matt is it?!**

 _No it's not Matt, *sighs* it is vampires, more or less Damon for that matter._

 ***silence* Did he do anything to you?! I swear I will kick his ass if he hurt you! The bastard!**

 _No Bonnie he hasn't done anything. *Elena giggles for a minute then stops* I think... Bonnie please don't hate me..._

 **Elena I would NEVER hate you- unless you were a witch hater or some creepy wiggly worm or something!**

 _*Elena laughs* No not a witch hater, or a worm for that matter- Seriously though Bon, I think I have a crush type thing on Damon..._

 ***Bonnie sighs* I figured that one day you might say that...**

 _And you never said?!_

 **Lena you were happily in love with Stefan, I couldn't ruin that for you. Plus I was never a thousand percent sure! It just came to me, when in math class. I know how much it hurt you when Stefan left... I'm not saying this to do anything other than help you Elena but; is it possible you mistake these 'feelings' for just missing Stefan?**

 _Bon I DO miss Stefan, but he... I don't know, despite what he says- I think he wants me more because I'm not Katherine, but as means to replace her almost. I feel bad about it but Stefan was too... careful... I need someone who can excite me Bonnie; someone who can make me go crazy if I'm not with them. Does that sound weir_

 **No I get what your saying, you want passion in a relationship, you need that danger endorphin but Stefan was too sweet. I know you care about him Elena, but if you want Damon then you cant be untrue to your heart**

 _But Bonnie I'm basically Katherine!_

 **Elena you are NOT Katherine!**

 _I am though Bon! She screwed with both their heads and hearts and that's what_ I'm _doing!_

 **Katherine did it to be a complete bitch though Elena, you aren't. You went out with Stefan right? Things didn't work out, as they sometimes do, now you realise the reason it didn't work was you finally excepted that even though Stefan made you happy- it was the high school sweethearts type love and the happiness of a friend- where as the love you want is one that can make you happy, but a more mature love. There is nothing wrong with that Elena, you haven't played them or anything or lied. Stefan I think always knew, it wasn't that he lost you to his brother, but more the fact stopped living in a fairytale that things change. Lena you aren't Katherine and never will be! She is a life ruiner and complete psycho bitch.**

 **She is though! She's an asshat! Listen Elena, I know your... uncomfortable at the minute...**

 _Uncomfortable?... Oh!... BONNIE!_

 **Would you rather me say your SOOOOO HORNY? *Bonnie laughs hard with Elena***

 _God Bonnie! Lol i'm gonna walk right up to him and say (southern belle type voice): Oh please Mr Salvatore, Please ravish me, I am ever so aroused by you sir! *Elena doubled over in laugher as is Bonnie*_

 ***Gasping for air between laughs* Oh god I'm gonna pee!**

 _*Elena laughs harder and falls off her bed* Bon- Bonnie- oh god, *laughs* I- need to go, I'll call l- later bye!_

 ***Still laughing* Bye Elena! USE PROTECTION!**

* * *

Elena ran to the bathroom in a fit of laughter. After the near pants wetting incident, she decided that she would travel to the Salvatore boarding house to confront him plus yell at him for reading her diary.

Thinking for a moment, Elena looked in the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her. A girl with long, straight brown hair, sun kissed skin with chocolate eyes that would melt anyone's gaze. Wearing her usual blue jeans, with a hot pink tank top hidden under a brown leather jacket (I'll just decide what she wears lol) with her favourite red converse shoes- she was ready to go. Grabbing her phone and applying a layer of her fave cherry lipgloss she headed out for the second time that day.

"Jenna I'm going out" Elena walked past her aunt ready to open the door when an arm shot out.

"Woah Elena, I know I was... preoccupied earlier but I'm getting worried now. Where are you going?" Jenna gave a worried/ concerned/stern look as she tapped her fingernails against the door in waiting for a response.

Sighing, Elena answered her aunt. "I'm going to the Salvatore boarding house, I left a couple of things there and Stefan forgot to give me them back" she hated lying to Jenna, the woman she saw as her second mother, not like the fake bitch that turned up weeks ago.

"I know when your lying to me Elena, tell me the truth"

"I am going to the boarding house!" Which was true- she was.

"It's to see Damon isn't it? I cannot believe you kissed him!" Jenna whispered making sure not to say it to loud.

"What?! I never kissed Damon!" Elena yelled in her own defence, what the hell was Jenna talking about?

"I saw you Elena Gilbert! You and Damon were on the porch locking lips!" She was now getting annoyed her niece, why was she covering it up.

"Jenna I never..." it dawned on her... Katherine... She's back...

"Jenna I never what Elena?" She repeated in annoyance

"I never, I mean never meant it to happen. I was going over there to talk to Damon about it. We'll get it cleared up and things will be the way they should be" Elena said with a lump in her throat. That bitch! Katherine already has fucked Damon, now she's kissed him when Damon thought she was her?!

Jenna moved away from the door, and crossed her arms.

"Hurry up then cause your grounded" Jenna walked away into the kitchen with an angry Elena following.

"Why am I grounded?! For kissing Damon?!" She yelled at her in a rage only a teenager could understand.

"For lying to me! Elena what's happened to you? I'm glad your not stuck in your room all the time like Jeremy but your acting really off. Jeremy's acting like he hates you, Stefan and you split for no obvious reason, you kiss Damon and now are going to see him AND you are lying to me!" Jenna exclaimed turning around to face Elena.

Elena froze, she and Jenna never fought like this. Why could she just stay out the way when she was only lying to protect her and Jeremy.

"Your not my mom Jenna! You never will be so stop acting like you are! I am a big girl, I can do whatever the fuck I want to! If I want to go over and go fuck a tree I will! Jeremy does hate me because he found out something he didn't like, Stefan and I broke up because of a crazy ex girlfriend going through a psychotic episode AND I kissed Damon because I AM ATTRACTED TO HIM AND STEFAN KNOWS THIS BECAUSE HE FUCKING KNEW IT! SO I'M BASICALLY A SLUT BUT I DON'T CARE JENNA, KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT AND I DONT NEED YOUR PERMISSION, SO WHY DON'T YOU GO SEE HOW JEREMY IS INSTEAD OF PISSING AROUND WITH ME?! CHANGE OF PLAN! I'M STAYING AT BONNIE'S TONIGHT AND FOR THE WEEKEND, DON'T CALL ME!" Elena screamed as loud as she could until her face turned red with anger. Jenna just looked at her, she didn't know what to say or what she could say to her.

"Have fun at Bonnie's Elena" she murmured and went into her bedroom, shutting the door firmly but not slamming it.

Storming out, Elena text Bonnie's mobile

* * *

 _Bonnie- no time to explain. Told Jenna I'm staying with you for the weekend, please cover for me, had massive fight with her._

* * *

Elena got a reply instantly saying: **Sure, be careful Elena, text me later, know you'll be with Damon but if you want to come over just come. x**

She wished she could believe it...

* * *

As Elena walked up to up to the Salvatore house, Damon was leaning against the pillar with a smug look on his face.

Lifting her hand, She slapped him as she walked inside.

"The fuck?" Damon cursed holding his cheek, damn she was pissssssseeeeedddd!

Turning to face him at the door frame she started her rant.

"Damon we have a problem, Katherine is back, you kissed Katherine you idiot thinking it was me! I had a huge fight with Jenna and said I'm staying at Bonnie's for the weekend and I'm grounded and she was asking about Stefan and Jeremy and..." She suddenly burst into tears and pulled her hands to cover her eyes as she wept. Damon was instantly by her side.

He pulled her to him and hugged her, trying to console her. "I know about Katherine, I figured as much. Stefan gave me a heads up, turns out she came back for him- when I told her he was gone, she left instantly. I doubt the bitch will be back. Oh Elena please don't cry" Damon begged her as he carried her upstairs to the lounge. (Klaus and all that shit isn't gonna happen in this fanfic)

Placing her on the couch, he grabbed a glass of Bourbon and handed it to her, she looked up through tears as he replied it as for the nerves.

Drinking it like a shot, Elena gulped it down and wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"Thanks" She squeaked, she was so upset, not about Jenna- well yeah about Jenna obviously but more that, she wanted to come over here cool, collected, calm, to show Damon he was in for a rough ride if he thought she'd be so submissive under him without a fight- and here she was blubbering like a incompetent fool (big words there..)

Once she stopped crying, Damon took the glass and placed it back on the table and turned to her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but this wasn't the way I had planned this." *Shoots daggers at author* A:N- Dude don't blame me!

"Planned what?" he replied faking innocent as a way to A- annoy her B- to tease her and C- to make her smile.

Elena scoffed and pulled her hair back so she could see him without a thousand strands of hair in the way. "You know fine well what, you dick" Elena laughed as he clutched his un-beating heart, pretending to turn away from her in offense. Damon then smirked as he grabbed her so she was lying under him as she continued to laugh at him.

"Who's laughing Gilbert? Now isn't this a promising position Elena? Hmmm I wonder what else this position could be for" Damon purred doing that eye thing(that elena says he has to stop- you know what I mean right?)

"Childbirth?" Elena smirked -Annnnnnnd there was the Elena Gilbert sass!

Elena stopped laughing at bit her lip, her breathing going shallow, Damon didn't even need to breathe yet he felt like he needed to take an inhale.

"I read a fascinating material earlier Miss Gilbert, I wonder if you've read it? It is a very good read, it wont leave you unsatisfied" His innuendo making her squirm

"Oh? And what would that be Mr Salvatore?" Elena breathed slowly

Damon leaned into her ear, his voice dropping low as he whispered in her ear.

"A whole chapter on how hard I am going to fuck you. And believe me Elena, when I say hard, I mean, hard"

* * *

 **Holy crap... that took ages! I really hope the story is going the right way, I'm using only what I have read about as guidelines for the whole seduction- I must have you now- type thing.**

 **I really appreciate the amount of support you guys are giving me, so thank you very much!**

 **Also I have gotten an email asking for a request- not a vampire diaries one but it was to let you guys know if you have any ideas, please let me know, I'll try my hardest to make them come true!**

 **A new story is coming your way also, it's a vampire diaries fic Yay! I promise you guys, I am going to make it the funniest thing you have ever seen! It's about an 'illness' vampires have... when they watch Titanic- guys I was thinking about this at midnight last night, and I nearly woke the whole street up the story's so funny- so hopefully I don't disappoint.**

 **So I shall see you next time my loves- have a great weeks and you'll hear from me soon!**

 **Hugs and kisses lol xxx**


	3. Chapter 3- Short but Sweet!

**Hi guys- sorry it's been a while! I vowed on my birthday to write more, however I had to drop out of college and my depression is bad and... yeah all that crap. But writing for you guys makes it better! As always I don't own jack squat- I don't own the characters or TVD (the vampire diaries) though I wish I did... :(**

 **So recap:** Elena has been on edge lately- Damon investigates. He finds out Elena is harbouring fantasies about him! The two meet face to face and are going to confront their demons. Jeremy doesn't try and commit suicide- because that will just depress me and Jenna and Elena had a fight.

 **It will only be a short chapter and I know, I know- I suck, but no lemons in this one. This chapter is more about them recognising their feelings for each other but I promise you the next will be the lemons amongst lemons! I feel I need to say this guys- I'm slightly worried about the lemons- I know I did the Captain Hook one but I'm not really experienced in lemons so I'll try as hard as I can (AHA! Pun not intended!) but don't send flying pillows at me if it's crap. Because if you do I will grab them and sleep- never give me something comfy or else you'll never get it back MUHAHAHA! *Coughs***

* * *

Elena quietly gasped. As much as she tried to resist it the best she could, Damon was just not going to leave her thoughts. His presence alone sparked a liquid fire deep within her. A part of her felt a pang of guilt about Stefan, but he was the one who decided it was best to leave. It wasn't to get back at him, but even still she couldn't help feel like she was playing out a chapter of 'The Katherine Pierce Guide To Men' book.

"Damon, I wan't you, but I know you're still hurt by Katherine, and, I, just don't want to give you anymore pain.." Elena hated saying the words out loud, but it was her biggest fear; it was the same fear she had with Stefan- that they would find comfort in her because of the familiarity of 'Katherine-the she devil!'

He looked up to her eyes. He knew she would say something like that. Hell Stefan would nearly make himself sick with the thought of Elena not knowing her own qualities rather than the soul sucking bitch from hell.

"Elena, hey" Damon cupped her head lightly in his hand "You are perfect, Stefan and I- we love you for you, not because you look like the devil incarnate" he grinned as Elena giggled.

"Elena you're just so.. amazing and so strong, one of the strongest people I've ever met. I want to be with you Elena. And yes, don't worry- we'll get to your little fantasies" Elena started to blush and tried to cover her face with her hands when Damon caught then and brought them up to his lips to give them a loving kiss.

"I love you Elena Gilbert. I want to be with you, mind, body and soul." Damon felt like he wanted to cry- cry at how overjoyed he was that Elena finally knew how he felt about her, and how scared he felt with her. Any wrong movements and he would hurt her- and it would kill him if he thought he was hurting Elena.

Elena wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her so their foreheads touched.

"Oh Damon, I love you so much. Your the only vampire for me." Elena gave a cheeky grin as Damon growled 'Damn right' then pecked her lips.

* * *

The pair stayed like this until they both grew tired, Damon then carried Elena bridal style up to his room so the two could cuddle and sleep.

Once in Damon's room Elena stretched out on his bed like a starfish- making sure he knew this was now her bed. Damon laughed and moved her so he was lying beside her.

"Move your ass Gilbert"

Elena sniggered and purposely tried to stretch out even further just to annoy him. Damon smirked at her attempts to annoy him then grabbed the covers and pulled them over himself.

"Damon! I'm cooolllld!" Elena whined pretending to chitter then tried to grab the covers from him.

Damon tutted at her. "It isn't nice when someone hogs something is it Elena?" she gave an mischievous look and forged defeat.

"Okay well, it's just when I'm cold and have covers on me I quickly warm up, then I end up having to make of my clothes because I just get so hot" Elena's voice feigned innocence but her eyes screamed 'tempt me'. Damon let out a strangled gulp as Elena continued.

"And then- something really weird happens! I end up going on my knees and my back extends which makes my bottom stick out, can you imagine? I'll have no clothes, just me.. being too hot... needing.. to.. cool.. down." Elena's voice turned seductive and husky.

Damon- even though he wasn't human, felt like he was going to die there and then. Quickly he practically threw the covers and her and stared at her as if waiting for the occasion to occur. Elena laughed and kicked it off her, snuggling into Damon with her head on his chest and his arms around her, Elena started to drift of to sleep- but not before she heard the eldest Salvatore brother say: "You'll get punished for that tomorrow Miss Gilbert"

* * *

 **I hopefully am going to actually write the lemon today and update it as soon as possible, I know how annoying it is waiting for an update when the story is really good- HOPEFULLY it is good XD**

 **I also need to mention about requests- I don't mind getting them once in a while, but I'm finding I'm getting more stressed because I worry if they are okay or if they weren't what the person was expecting and stuff. For instance, I got a request to do a Sabrina the teenage witch fic, but they wanted the characters to be African American- and I have no idea how I would approach that ( _NOT_ because I'm racist or anything, just because it's a new one I've not have a chance to explore writing with) But if you guys have any ideas how I would write it from an African American point of view then that would be great! Cause I'm not American so I might not get the tone right or I dunno!**

 **Anyway bros!- I've been watching too much PewDiePie, OH! I'm actually going to do a Pewds fanfic - however the theme is bullying, so Pewds in my story is going to help this fan who is getting bullied. It's sort of a 'raise awareness' thing and who knows, maybe Pewds and Marzia may even read it!- I doubt it though but how awesome would that be!** **So I'll see you next time - I'm off to play The Sims 4. How good is that game?! Love you all , your awesome!**

 **Stay awesome potioners! (I couldn't well steal Pewds whole line could I? XD) and I'll see you soon!**

 **BYE! xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4- Finally some LEMONS! Yay !

Hi guys, I am so sorry you have had to wait so long- truthfully I am actually quite nervous writing this because I don't have much experience lets say.. But the show must go on regardless of my 'stage fright' so to say. I am really nervous though so if it isn't great please do tell me but don't make me cry :D

So the lemon is finally here, I know you have waited a LONG time (Haha no pun intended!) so hopefully I can make it amazing- because there is nothing worse than waiting ages for something and it's absolute shit *chants mantra 'don't be shit'* I have to put this bit in- you know the drill with else things, mature peeps only blah blah, don't own squat blah blah. Right now that's out the way, onto the show! Are you ready? Neither am I! XD

* * *

 **Elena woke to find Damon's huge bed (bet you didn't think it was going to be 'bed' did you? XD) empty. Untangling herself from his silk sheets, she unlocked her mobile phone. Only one text, but it was from Jenna- saying how sorry she was about the whole fight and that she was old enough to make her own decisions. Jenna also put that she figured that she wasn't in act at Bonnie's but at the boarding house and that it was fine and a new slate and all that.**

 **Sending a quick reply saying she was sorry also and that Jenna was practically her second mother- still feeling bad for what she said yesterday- and sent her reply. After the message was sent Elena wondered what the actual time was as she hadn't even bothered to look when unlocking her phone and saw it read midday (12pm).**

 **"Why did he let me sleep so late?" Elena murmured and climbed out the bed. She suddenly panicked when she realised she didn't have any fresh clothes. Elena stumbled over to Damon's wardrobe and pulled out one of his black shirts (does he have another colour?) which looked far too big for her and came down at the top of her thighs, of course Damon wouldn't object to seeing her so.. revealing.. but she still thought it best if she borrowed a pair of Damon's boxers. It felt weird invading Damon's privacy- even weirder that she was snooping about in his pants drawer. Suddenly Elena had to stop herself sniggering- right at the back of the neatly folded drawer was a pair off boxers which were black but had red writing on the ass with the words 'Horny Devil'. Elena felt like she was going to loose air at the repression of laughing.**

 **Damon was downstairs in the kitchen (do they even have a kitchen?) making lunch for Elena when he heard her sniggering and laughing. What on Earth was she laughing about? Knowing he would find out sooner or later, he finished making Gnocchi with parsley, butter and samphire, and carried it up to her along with a glass of orange juice. When he approached his door- that was left open- he nearly did a double take. Elena was sitting on his bed with a bright red face from laughing in one of his shirts. He growled quietly to himself but also found himself curious at what she thought was so funny.**

 **Elena looked up from her hands buried in her face and stifled laughing even harder when Damon came into the room. He put down the food and drink then cocked an eyebrow at her.**

 **"What is so hilariously funny Elena? I could hear you pissing yourself laughing for at least 5 minutes"**

 **Elena bit her lip to stop laughing, as calmly as she could she replied "I didn't have any clean clothes so I took one of your shirts but it only came down so far so I borrowed pair of your boxers" Elena could feel the laugher building up inside her like a balloon ready to pop under pressure.**

 **"And.. and I found a p.. pair that, *sniggers* were very.. very entertaining" her voice was going high pitch as she struggled to control herself. Damon stood in front of her with his arms crossed as he patiently waited for Elena to either give in to her laughter or managed to tackle her words.**

 **"I found your 'Horny Devil' boxers!" Elena said all in one go and fell back against the bed in a fit of laughter. Damon smirked at her then sat her up to face him.**

 **"And are you a 'Horny Devil' Elena?"**

 **That got Elena to suddenly stop laughing. Her soft brown eyes met his piercing, striking blue ones in a stare down of inner lust.**

 **"I.. I... er..." was all she could reply before Damon gave his classic 'eye thing' and the signature Salvatore smirk.**

 **"Here, I made you some food. And yes before you say it- I can cook. Who do you think had to feed me and Stefan when we were growing up?" he chuckled and handed her the bowl with a fork.**

 **Elena cocked an eyebrow and looked to make sure it wasn't either A) burnt to a crisp or B) poisoned in some way. When it looked edible and non-poisonous Elena picked up a piece with the fork and brought it to her mouth. Damon's eyes were practically glued to Elena's mouth, god the things he could do to that mouth... (I'm actually blushing!)**

 **"Mmm... That's really good Damon what is it?"**

 **"Gnocchi with parsley, butter and samphire. I'm glad you approve Miss Gilbert" he sarcastically teased.**

 **When Elena was finished she walked downstairs to do the dishes. Damon was right behind her telling her he would do it, as she argued he cooked it so she'd clean it.**

 **Eventually the bickering over the dishes stopped when the water on the sink splashed Elena and soaked through Damon's shirt that she had on. Damon could see the outline of her breasts thanks to the water, and could see her nipples harden at the sudden change in temperature as the cool set in.**

 **"Jesus Damon! Now I'm soaking wet!" Elena growled at him as he smirked at her. He got her a towel and told her to dry herself and get out of the wet clothes**

 **"Er.. well you need to turn around or something"**

 **"Not on your life Gilbert" the dazzling smile was back as Elena opened her mouth like a fish then closed it to then wrap the towel round herself and shimmy out of the clothes without taking the towel off just to annoy Damon. He growled when she was successful and stood before him completely naked apart from the towel wrapped round her.**

 **Damon took a deep breath in as his eyes started to cloud over with the lust he had for her. Elena felt trapped under his intense glare and felt herself becoming aroused at how hungrily he was looking at her. That was enough to test his control as Damon forcefully brought her to him and grabbed her in a passionate kiss. He dominated her kisses and teased her when he could lightly nip her bottom lip or explore the world inside her mouth. Damon ripped the towel from her causing Elena to gasp at how bloody cold she was.**

 **"Elena, if.. if you don't want to do this then that's alright, but my god tell me now otherwise I'm going to fuck you right now" He tried to control the growl that emanated from the back of his throat as Elena licked her lips.**

 **She grabbed his neck and pulled him in for another kiss; that was enough confirmation for him as he lifted her up and ran at vampire speed to his room and threw them both onto his bed.**

 **Elena kissed Damon like she was dying and he was her cure, she couldn't get enough of him. Damon knew Elena had to breathe but he never wanted to stop kissing her. He moved from her lips to behind her ear where he would nibble then lick his way down until he bit her earlobe causing her to gasp and grab his neck holding him to her. Damon then placed small, teasing kisses down her neck and sucked on her pulse point; Damon wanted to show the world she was his, no one else's- no one else could have her, no one could make her come like he could, no one would ever take her from him. Sucking harder, Damon gave Elena a large heart shaped hickey which caused her to buck her hips up to meet his.**

 **"Don't tease me Damon, please" she whimpered, completely falling under his spell.**

 **"Patience, god do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you? What I want to do to you?" he purred into her ear as he trailed a hand down her collarbone to the top of her breast. Elena moaned and shock her head; Damon chuckled and whispered into her ear.**

 **"I want to take you everywhere Elena, no room in this house wont be marked by you. I want to fuck you so hard against the window you'll worry it will break, or when your friends ask why you are walking funny- and you'll know it was how roughly and thoroughly** **you were fucked by me. You are mine Elena Gilbert, mine and mine alone. I will consume your every thought, I will be the one who will keep you up at night, I am the only one who will make you come like this- and you will Elena. You will come so many times for me you'll think your dying. I will take you so far into pleasure you wont think you'll ever wear white again. All this I promise you Miss Gilbert, and I keep my promises!" Damon moved his head to her breasts and sucked her nipple roughly. Elena's back arched as his other hand played and nipped and toyed with her other breast. He was unmerciful- he gave slow, delicate licks around her areola then placed a kiss at her nipple then using both hands lightly squeezed the tortured nipples with his fingers then did the same to the other.**

 **"Oh god Damon please!" Elena moaned writhing like she was on fire. Damon let go of her nipple with a pop and smirked.**

 **"What do you want love?" he replied while ever so slightly touching the tips of her nipples with his fingers, he continued doing this as he waited for Elena's answer- his fingers were tickling so gently it almost registered as painful.**

 **"Damon fuck me, please I need you, oh god I need you so badly, please please please" Elena whimpered as Damon brought his head to kiss her lips and told her, no.**

 **"NO?! NO DAMON PLEASSSSSSSSE" Elena began squirming around when Damon suddenly spanked her thigh. It wasn't enough to leave a mark but it was enough to let her know he was in charge and he would say when and where he could fuck her or not.**

 **It was her eyes though, the pleading in them for him to take her, to challenge her, to be with her completely; Damon smiled and began to kiss down her when he was stopped by her. He immediately stopped in case this was her telling him that was as far as she wanted to go. (Is she NUTS?!)**

 **She could tell what he was thinking and grinned.**

 **"No Damon, I don't want you to stop. But I think it is very unfair that I am completely nude and you are fully clothed" Damon grinned as he replied that he didn't have shoes on. Elena smacked his arm as he raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Quite right Miss Gilbert, how terribly rude of me" Damon slowly unbuttoned his shirt giving Elena quick previews of his toned chest until finally he tossed it on the floor. Next he stood up and unbuckled his belt. Elena was watching his every move like a hawk, her hand slowly creeped down to her hips and tried to sneak down to the place she needed most. Damon suddenly jumped on the bed and grabbed her wrists and placed them above her bed, he then used his belt to tie them to the bedpost (does he have one? Well he does now!) and laughed when Elena yelled at him for bounding her.**

 **"Well seeing as you are being a naughty girl not playing by the rules I have to bind you." Damon slipped off his jeans and socks until the only item left on his body was those damn boxers. Truthfully Elena found it slightly arousing being bound at the mercy of Damon but at the same time it scared her which only enhanced her excitement more. Her eyes couldn't pry away from Damon's lower abdomen- he was just so beautiful to her, but her cute thoughts were interrupted when he brought her out of her daze.**

 **"See something you would like Elena?" Damon grinned, Elena just stayed frozen to the spot. Holy Mary mother of god- he was. well quite big... not scarily big like a T-rex but much bigger than Stefan.**

 **"Oh I see, Well Elena seeing as I am the eldest of the Salvatore children, why shouldn't I have a bigger cock than Stefan?" He gloated for a moment at his brother's loss then focused back on her.**

 **"I... I want to see you Damon" Elena half whimpered half whispered, thank god for vampire hearing Damon grabbed the edge of his boxers and pulled down until the were at the very top of his pelvis.**

 **"Are you sure this is what you want Elena, you can still say no" part of Damon wanted to kick himself in his own balls for being a sappy asshole but he knew he had to definitely make sure she wanted this, he'd hate it if she acted more on lust but was still afraid.**

 **"I'd never hurt you Elena, I promise" He said gently holding her cheek in his hand while his thumb rubbed her nose.**

 **"Please Damon, fuck me, make me yours. I trust you with my life. I love you"**

 **"Oh god Elena I love you" he groaned and commanded she kiss him. Damon couldn't take anymore and ripped off his boxers- before Elena could even do anything he had already lowered himself down the bed.**

 **Moaning at her scent and her looks, Damon carefully starting to run his fingers over her pussy lips. Elena groaned and bit her lip which caused Damon to grin in triumph and began to lightly touch her throbbing clit.**

 **"Shit!" Elena hissed and arched her back trying to force Damon to continue. He took pity on her and started to pump a finger, then two into her aching centre. She mewled and moaned and begged him to go faster, harder to which Damon couldn't refuse. He roughly put another finger inside her and began to pound her pussy while he leaned down and sucked her clit into his mouth.**

 **Elena though she was dying, like seriously dying. Cause of death: orgasm from Damon Salvatore hmm what a way to go! (right? ;D) Damon continued his assault on her with his mouth; he took his fingers out which caused her to whimper and sucked her off his fingers.**

 **"Fucking hell Elena you taste amazing, fuck me I could live on you instead of blood" he groaned and lifted her hips so he could drink directly from the source. His tongue entered her opening and he explored the warm, wet hole lustfully. Damon flicked his tongue like a snake then brought his fingers back and thrust them in at vampire speed. He knew Elena was close and he doubled his efforts.**

 **"Oh fuck Damon, I'm..." Elena screamed, her eyes closed, her fingers gripping only what they would as she felt the tight coil inside her tighten and tighten and tighten.**

 **"Come now Elena!" Damon commanded and gently bit her clit; that was enough to sent Elena spiralling into orgasmic bliss and she rode out that euphoric wave.**

* * *

 **When she came down from her high, Elena could see Damon very smugly pleased with himself.**

 **"So did my brother ever make you come like that Miss Gilbert?" His cockiness came to play.**

 **Panting her reply she managed to utter "No" and calmed her breathing.** **Looking at Damon's weeping, long, hard cock just waiting for her Elena began to grin.**

 **"Come now Mr Salvatore, It be unfair that a lady is satisfied and not her gentleman caller" Elena teased in her best 19th century voice.**

 **Damon laughed and rolled on top of her.**

 **"A lady's gentleman caller takes great pleasure from seeing his lady satisfied Miss Gilbert" Damon was rather sexy when he reverted back to his classical gentleman ways Elena thought.**

 **Her eyes suddenly flashed a defiant gleam as she managed to somehow wiggle out of Damon's bonds and wrestle on top of him as he lay on his back with such surprise the devil himself could stroll in on a unicycle with a group of lizards speaking German and he wouldn't have lifted one eye to them!**

 **"Elena what-" he was shushed by Elena who smirked at his sentence being broken by her. Elena kissed his toned chest and bit gently on each of his nipples making him hiss, daring lower Elena ran her tongue all the way down until she reached the most holy place of Damon Salvatore's body.. his cock.**

 **"Elena you don't have to- I didn't give to receive" Damon was again cut off- bloody Petrova stubbornness...**

 **"I want to Damon" Elena reassured him nodding, when she felt he was convinced enough to let her continue- she placed a tiny, almost not even touching kiss on the tip of his erect cock.**

 **"Jesus fucking Christ..." Damon moaned as he gripped his pillow knowing it would tear but needing something to clench while Elena was busy trying to kill him. Elena giggled at him and began lowering her mouth onto him. He tasted clean, not bitter, not sweet but clean. Soon Elena found herself getting addicted to his taste. She ran her mouth up and down his shaft then using suction as he moaned loudly.**

 **"Elena baby, your killing me"**

 **Elena stopped and looked up at him, with a smirk she replied "That's the plan" and sucked hard on the head causing Damon to buck his hips. Damon's movements gave Elena an idea and she slowly began to take Damon into her throat. She gagged a few times but soon disciplined her gag reflex and was able to swallow Damon whole, while he was at the back of her throat Elena began lapping his leaking tip with her tongue when she suddenly felt Damon's hand on her head.**

 **"Baby, I need-I need to.. fuck.." Elena knew he was getting close so she started to bob her head roughly up and down while providing enough suction and teasing to drive him wild.**

 **"Elena, baby you need to move I'm going to.." Damon didn't want to come in her mouth for the first time they were together, he didn't want her t o feel pressured into doing anything she didn't want to just to make him happy.**

 **She let go of his cock and began to roughly jerk it in her hand. "Come for me Damon" she whispered seductively and placed her mouth back on him. Damon let out a groan/moan/yell as he released himself into her mouth. Elena swallowed it all like a good girl and found Damon was not to sweet or bitter but tasted quite pleasing. Slacking off with a pop Elena grinned cheekily as Damon flipped them over once more.**

 **"You'll be punished for that defiance tomorrow, right now I need to fuck you.. hard" and that was all it took.**

 **Damon trust himself into Elena. He didn't need to worry about condoms as vampire's couldn't create babies and he knew that Elena and himself weren't carriers of anything. (This is actually an important message guys)**

 **Elena's breasts wiggled at the force of Damon's thrusts, he felt so huge inside her but managed to find places inside her she never knew existed.**

 **"Oh yessssssssss!" her eyes rolling back into her head and Damon leaned down and braced himself on his arms as his head went to nip at a nipple. (Haha that is actually quite funny- I liked that!)**

 **His tempo increased as Elena's voice went up an octave from screaming; harder and faster he pushed himself in and out her while the sounds of ecstasy rolled off the walls.**

 **"Oh god Elena.." Damon growled into her ear as he panted against her neck.**

 **" , I wa..nt youuu when you come to bite me! Pleaseeee" Elena writhed meeting his thrusts which made Damon make an unhuman noise like a guttural, animalistic growl.**

 **Damon could see Elena was close to climax as he was approaching his, but he needed her to come first. His hand was shoved down to her clit and roughly rubbed in circles making her clench around him.**

 **"Oh fuck Damon I'm going to come!" Elena screamed as his hips hammered against hers.**

 **"Come for me Elena, feel the pleasure being ripped out of you- your mine, Elena, no other man will ever have you.. This pussy is mine, everything is mine. I will make you scream for me for days and days, I will make you pass out in pleasure until you can bare it no more. COME FOR ME RIGHT NOW!" Damon yelled as he sank his fangs into her neck and bit her- he didn't bite hard enough to have gallons of gallons of blood come out but enough to leave mark and to taste some blood. That was the final mark for Elena, she arched her back and held his head tightly to her neck giving him more room to mark her. Her hips erratically moved as she screamed out in pleasured. Damon moaned at her coming undone around him and the sweet taste of her blood.**

 **"Oh shittt" he moaned taking his fangs out of her and throwing his own head back in pure bless and he had the strongest orgasm he had ever had in his whole human and vampire life.**

 **When Elena and Damon had finally stopped and allowed their breathing to go soundly steady- even though Damon didn't need to breathe, he still found himself panting in exhaustion.**

 **Damon brought the covers up to them and lay Elena on her side as he spooned her but then remembering to give her some off his blood. Once she drank, Elena could feel herself growing tired. She whispered to Damon that she wanted to sleep to which he said he was going to as well. Damon kissed her forehead and snuggled back into her and told her goodnight. (even though it's not night! XD)**

 **Elena told him goodnight too and then told him she loved him, he responded by hugging her tighter and whispering to her he loved her with everything that he is.**

 **And they both fell asleep in each others arms.**

* * *

Guys- I was planning on playing The Sims 4 (best gave ever) tonight before crappy crappy school tomorrow, but I felt like I owed you one so here it is. I might continue this as I said before but I'll update maybe later? This month is bad for my PTSD so yeah. But if you enjoyed give it a review or a follow- whatever it is than on Fanfiction you do! But no pressure- only if YOU want to.

Also I thought this was important, remember if your going to have sex or planning to or are going to do it for the first time (me), remember to protect yourself - but also don't do anything you don't want to do. You ALWAYS have the right to say NO. I had to put this because I figured I'd be playing a part in spreading awareness.

And with that I'll see you later guys! Love you all so much, and Damon... Well I dunno really- I'm starting to really get into Klaus and Elijah now.. Let me know who is your Vampire Diaries hottie! Until next time! Bye xxx


End file.
